


Puppy Love

by Patriots1180



Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Adoption, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: Danny and Julian get asked to do a promo for a local Boston animal shelter along with a few other Patriots. Its pure fluff! The fluffiest of fluff!





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from Let the Bullets Rain to post this!
> 
> Danny Amendola. Julian Edelman. Puppies. Enough said.

Some of the Patriots player’s had been asked to help promote the Animal Rescue League of Boston’s Annual Adoption Day. Danny immediately volunteered; the man loved animals especially dogs. Really who could resist puppies? Which is how Julian found himself in his current situation; dressed in jeans and his jersey posing with kittens and Gronk. 

It’s not that Julian didn’t like cats he just more of dog person. But he saw the look on his boyfriend’s face the minute he saw the puppies and he knew he would be stuck with the cats. Danny loved puppies so much and Julian knew how badly he wanted one. Their schedules however, made it almost impossible to have a dog.

“Hey.” Julian admonished the little black and white kitten he was holding as it tangled its paw in the front of his jersey for the umpteenth time. He gently unhooked its little claw and placed it back down only to have the kitten reach out and a snag his jersey a second later. 

“Come on now.” He mock glared at the kitten whose name he couldn’t remember. The little ball of fluff let out a happy meow and began climbing up his chest. The receiver shook his head as he glanced over in Gronk’s direction. The giant of a man was on the floor laughing as multiple kittens crawled all over him. 

Danny on the other hand, was having a blast with all the puppies. There was one little golden retriever mix in particular who caught his eye. He was a little fireball who tottled after Danny everywhere. He had escaped the shelter volunteers multiple times running to the receiver every time.

The little pup had interrupted multiple shots by this point and the photographer was starting to get annoyed. A worker at the shelter finally picked up the pup and removed him from the room. Only to come dashing through the door a few minutes later. 

He barked happily when he spotted the receiver and Danny tried to keep his composure. The photographer snapped the photo and a second later the receiver was bending down to the little pup wiggling at his feet. 

“Thor you’re going to get us both in trouble.” Danny laughed as the puppy reached to lick his cheek. “He seems to be attached to you.” Tom said making his way over to Danny’s side of the room and scratching behind the dog’s ears. “You and Julian should think about adopting him.” 

“I don’t know. It would just be hard with our schedules.” Danny trailed off distracted by the soft furry bundle in his arms. “I’m sure you could find a puppy sitter; Gisele I’m sure would love too.” 

Danny sighed handing Thor over to a young female volunteer before he was handed a different puppy. Thor was not having it whining and whimpering for Danny. “Little guy don’t cry.” He reached out running his hands down his soft, golden coat. Tom grinned quickly snapping a quick picture and sending it before heading back over to finish the shoot. 

Julian had his hands full with two little black kittens; one of which had managed to climb onto his head and was currently making a mess of his perfectly styled hair. The photographer seemed to think it was hilarious and was snapping picture after picture. 

“Ouch.” Julian cried as yet another tiny razor sharp claw dug into the crown of his head. He scooped the kitten out of his hair just as the second made its attempt to scale the side of his face. The photographer called for a break and Julian was more than willing to take it. He handed off the two very spirited kittens and checked his phone. He had a text message from Tom.

Tom: Danny needs a puppy. Specifically this one. 

There was a video attached and he opened it. Danny was having the time of his life with a little rambunctious puppy. The puppy even cried when he was taken away and his boyfriend looked a little heartbroken. 

“Whatcha smiling about?” Gronk asked peering over his shoulder; hands full with two playful kittens. Both of which were having a grand ole time climbing all over the large tight end. “Danny boy is in love. Go get him that puppy Jules!” 

“I don’t know. It would be hard with football schedules.” The receiver replied. “Jules look at how happy that puppy makes him. Just look at it!” Gronk laughed as one of the kittens reached out and batted at Julian’s phone.

Julian sighed rubbing a hand over his face. Gronk and Tom were right; Danny was already head over heels for that puppy. “His birthday is coming up in a few days.” Julian trailed off. “See it’s perfect." Gronkoswki urged. "Do it!” 

A few hours later……….

Julian found himself following a young lady named Rose as she led him through back room of the shelter. It was full of dogs waiting to be adopted and the poor things were begging for attention. His heart ached at the sight and he was glad he didn’t bring Danny; the man would have adopted them all. 

Finally she led him to a pen towards the back of the room; it contained two little puppies. One larger blonde one that looked exactly like the one Danny had been playing with and smaller reddish one. 

“This is him. His name is Thor.” She announced picking up and handing Julian the puppy. The little guy wiggled in Julian’s arms and sniffed at his hoodie. 

“You’re pretty cute little guy. I see why Danny likes you so much.” Julian cooed as the little rascal got ahold of the strings on hoodie and was currently chewing them to shreds. A quiet cry caught Julian’s attention as the smaller puppy whined and jumped at the gate of his pen. 

“Who is this little guy?” The receiver asked eyeing the smaller pup. “This is Trevor, Thor’s brother. They are the only two left from their litter. Poor little guy is the runt and no one seems to want him.” 

Julian crouched down reaching out a hand “Well Trevor, I know something about being the little guy that no team wanted to pick up.” The puppy seemed thrilled at the attention. His little tail was wagging back and forth so quickly his whole butt wiggled. Rose let him into the pen and before he knew it he was Gronk; on the floor with two puppies crawling all over him. 

Danny returned home from the photo shoot alone. Julian had said he had to run a quick errand first and go home without him. He flopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. He sighed; he really liked that little golden retriever mix. Hopefully he would be adopted by a good family. It wasn’t long and he heard the door open quietly and followed by Julian’s voice. 

“Shhh. We gotta be quiet or he’s going hear us.” Danny raised a brow, sitting up on the couch listening intently. “Hey. Come on now don’t chew on that.” He heard Julian say followed by what sounded like a bark. 

“Jules? You ok in there?” “Uh… yea just fine.” Julian replied a little too quickly. Ok. Now he was suspicious. What was going on in there? He stood up heading for the kitchen. 

“Hey! Come back here!” He heard Julian cry as a tiny blur came barreling around the corner. The tiny blur in question skidded to a stop at his feet and whined. “Thor?” He asked reaching down to pick up the pup. Thor barked excitedly practically jumping onto Danny’s arms. 

“Where did you come from?” Danny asked the puppy as he headed into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at Julian. “Well he was supposed to be an early birthday surprise but he escaped.” Julian mumbled blushing furiously. 

“You adopted him?” Danny asked his voice shaking slightly. “Yea I did. Tom sent me a video of you two and I saw how much you liked him. And then he cried when they took him away. You have always wanted a puppy so….yea” Julian trailed off. 

“Oh Jules. I don’t know what to say but thank you. I love him already.” Danny smiled stroking his fingers through Thor’s fur ruffling it. “Gronk and Tom kept pestering me about it and I hoped I made the right decision. I feel kinda bad for not asking you first.” 

“Jules I love him and you.” The younger man grinned cheesily “Good. Keep thinking that.” Danny paused from scratching the puppies belly, frowning“Jules. What did you do?”  
Danny narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Julian disappeared around the corner before returning with a bundle tucked inside his coat. “Well ya see there was actually two puppies left at the shelter.”

Danny raised an eyebrow “Two puppies?” “Yea and.” Before Julian could finish a furry little dark red head popped out of the front of his pea coat. “You got two puppies?” Danny repeated as his eyes widened in surprise.

“Yea because this little guy is the runt of the litter and no one wanted him and he’s Thor’s brother I couldn’t leave him behind.” Julian blurted out in a rush his cheeks turning bright red.The older man moved to stand in front of Julian reaching out to stroke Trevor’s head.

“His name is Trevor.” Julian muttered sheepishly.“Jules.” Danny’s eyes softened as did his voice “Of course we are keeping both of them. I think it’s sweet this little guy captured your heart.”

“You’re sure you’re ok with keeping both of them?” Julian asked still a tad suspicious. “Of course! Besides the little guy reminds me of you. He was the runt of the litter after all.” Danny smirked.

“Very funny Dola.” Julian rolled his eyes before setting Trevor down and letting him explore the kitchen. “We need to go shopping for supplies for these two. All I have is some food and leashes.” 

“Let’s go then!” Danny bent down scooping Trevor up in his other arm. “Well we will need to clean my passenger seat first; somebody peed on it.” Julian shot Thor a dirty look.  
A half an hour and two potty breaks later they arrived at the pet store. Thor was charging down every isle and had his nose in everything he could reach. Trevor hung back clinging to Julian’s heels before crying for receiver; who had to pick him up and carry him the rest of the shopping trip. 

By the time they were ready to check out they had a cart load of supplies and two exhausted puppies. Thor had slowed down considerably and was tagging along beside Danny. Trevor had passed out a few isles back and was currently sleeping in Julian’s arms. 

They made it back home and Danny carried the two sleepy pups into the house before getting ready for bed himself. “They are not sleeping in bed with us.”

“Jules please.” Danny pouted. “No.” “They are going to cry all night otherwise.” Danny countered. “They will be fine.” Julian assured him as he placed both of them in their kennel and shut the door. 

He had barely laid down before heard it a bark. Danny shot him a look of I told you so. “It’s just one bark Dola.” Bark…… bark. Bark. Bark.

“I’m sure they will stop once we turn off the lights.” Julian reasoned. Bark. Howl. Howl…….

“Jules they are howling now.” “Yes Dola. I have ears.” “Well?” “Alright fine.” Julian sighed turning on the bedside lamp and climbing out of bed. “This is only for tonight. And no one better pee.” Thor immediately dashed over to Danny’s side of the bed and hopped up.

Julian glanced down at Trevor patting the bed “You can do it!” Trevor stared back at Julian with big pleading eyes scratching at the side of the bed. “Come here.” He lifted him into the bed and let him burrow under the covers. Danny pulled Julian to him carefully not to squish Trevor who had snuggled between them.

"Thank you Jules. They are just perfect." “I’m glad you think so because you are going to be the one who has to pick up their shit in the yard.” “Haha.” Danny replied sarcastically.  
“Glad you find it funny.” “Go to bed Jules.” “Goodnight. Love you. “Love you too.” 

Julian felt something flop against his chest. “Dola. Stay on your own side.” He mumbled pushing what he assumed to be his boyfriend away. A second later he was back and jumping on Julian’s chest. Since when was Danny furry? 

Julian groaned an opened one eye to see Trevor bouncing excitedly on his chest. The little guy let out a bark and pounced on Julian again. Julian scratched Trevor behind the ears as he reached for his phone. 

“It’s 3:00 AM. You need to go back to sleep.” Julian grumbled at the puppy; who whined quietly and nudged at his face with his wet little nose. The receiver sighed “Do you need to go outside?” 

Trevor started to wiggle with excitement before pouncing on Thor who sleeping between the two receivers. Thor let out an adorable yawn before joining his brother in torturing their new owner. 

“Ok. Let’s go outside.” Julian sat up carefully keeping an arm around each pup. He pulled on a hoodie and slipped into shoes opening the French doors to the backyard. Both puppies tore outside into the yard wrestling around with each other. 

Julian shivered wrapping his arms around himself as the two puppies tussled in the yard. “Go potty.” Both puppies turned their attention to him cocking their heads. 

“Go potty.” Julian repeated and both puppies came scrambling up to his feet. “No. Come on go potty.” He picked both puppies up carrying them out into the yard and depositing them on the grass. Trevor looked up at him and let out a whine. 

“Go potty and then we can both go in and warm up.” Trevor sat down at Julian’s feet refusing to move. Thor on the other hand had discovered the leg of the grill was a great place to pee. 

Trevor seemed to pick up the hint and toddled over to Thor before taking his own turn at watering the grill. Julian yawned he was too damn tired to care. 

He escorted both puppies back into the house where Thor proceeded to jump up and crawl all over Danny. He groaned pulling the covers over his head. Julian laughed before placing Trevor on the bed and lifting the covers slightly. The little furball dashed under the sheet curling up to Danny’s back. 

Danny yelped as a cold little body pressed against his. “What time is it.” “It’s a little after 3:00. Trevor needed to go.” “That’s nice.” Danny mumbled his face smashed against the pillow. Julian shook his head climbing back into bed. 

Something was tickling Danny’s nose. He wiped a hand across his face only to feel something lick his hand. His eyes snapped open meeting an excited Thor who licked at his face.  
Danny chuckled quietly running his hands over the silky coat. He turned over to find Julian still sound asleep. He was facing Danny with his arm around Trevor who was snuggled up to his side. He grabbed his phone a grin spreading across his face as he snapped the picture before texting to Tom and Gronk: Did I mention we got two?

Later that afternoon……..

“You big softie you brought home two puppies.” Tom cooed. “I know. I know. But I couldn’t leave the little guy there. No one was going to adopt him.” Julian explained tugging his pads off. “You don’t have to explain to me we have three dogs.” Tom laughed. 

Danny was ecstatic about his new fur kids and was proudly showing off pictures to everyone he could. Turns out they were not the only new pet parents; Gronk had gone back to the shelter too and adopted the two naughty little black kittens. He was so proud rolling up his sleeves and showing off his newly acquired scratches to Tom and Julian. 

Julian eyed the scratches and was extremely grateful that Danny preferred dogs. “Ready to head home.” Danny asked approaching the trio and throwing an arm around Julian.  
The younger man snatched his stuff following Danny out of the locker room. “Dola I’m so glad you are a dog person.” “Oh did I forget to tell you that we are watching Gronk’s cats for the next week.” 

“Were what?” Julian exclaimed a look of horror washing over his face as he imagined the two little kittens and their claws tearing him apart. “Just kidding.” Danny chirped a smirk glue to his face. 

“Dola that’s not funny. Those kittens are evil.” Danny laughed. “Jules they’re kittens they are not evil.” “Says the man who got to play with the puppies instead.” Julian countered as they climbed into the car. 

Danny couldn’t wait to get home and see his puppies. He practically ripped the door handle off the car scrambling to get inside. Julian shook his head fondly as Danny tore into the house. The older receiver opened the door to the bathroom where they had left the puppies for the day and the first thing he noticed was the whole bathroom was covered in toilet paper confetti. 

Thor and Trevor sat curled up together on the bath mat asleep. Julian poked his head around the corner. “What the hell happened?” 

“I think they threw a party Jules.” Danny laughed leaning down to pick up a few shreds of toilet paper. The younger man rolled his eyes grabbing the broom and returning to sweep up the mess as Danny ushered the puppies outside. 

Julian had just managed to get the bathroom back in order and was ready to collapse on the couch when he heard noises coming from their closet. Danny heard Julian’s cry and tore into their bedroom. Julian looked like he was about to cry as he pried a shoe out of Thor’s mouth. “Thor these are limited edition Pumas. We don’t eat shoes.” 

The tilted his head listening intently. “No shoes.” He repeated setting the puppy down. Thor immediately dashed back into the closet for another shoe.  
“No.” Julian shouted pulling the puppy out of their closet and shutting the door. “Here.” He tossed a toy out of the bedroom and Thor took off after it.

“We need to puppy proof this place.” Julian sighed flopping on the bed. Danny sat down beside him running a hand down his back. “They will learn.” 

“Easy for you to say. He went after my shoes not yours.” Julian pouted. Danny leaned over capturing Julian’s lips in his. The younger man responded immediately, threading his fingers through the soft hair’s at the back of Danny’s head and deepening the kiss. The older man moaned sliding his fingers underneath Julian’s shirt and lifting it. 

Bark. Danny tossed Julian’s shirt off somewhere in the room before leaning over his capturing his lips again. Bark. 

“Dola.” “What?” Danny murmured against his mouth. “The puppy.” Julian groaned as Danny bit down on his lip. 

Danny reluctantly pulled away and sat back on Julian’s thighs. He glanced down at Trevor who whined up at him. He reached down pulling the puppy up on to the bed. Trevor immediately crawled onto the Julian’s abdomen and curled up. 

“You little cock block.” Danny teased as Thor jumped up next to them dragging Julian’s shirt in his mouth. “Hey. Gimme that.” Julian tugged on his shirt. Thor playfully growled and tugged back. 

“Fine. You can have it.” Julian sighed dropping his hand. Thor happily plopped down beside them chewing Julian’s shirt to shreds with his sharp puppy teeth.“Tom was right. You two are double trouble.” Danny chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the fluffiest thing I've ever written? If so leave me kudos or comments below. Pretty please :)


End file.
